User blog:Avatar XIII/DCRB 19: Killer Croc vs Steve Irwin
Fuck you Clock Time to finish up Season 2 ja? Beat Battle VS Battle starts at 0:06 'Killer Croc:' Well little man, welcome to the real land down under Where you’ll be covered in deep shit if you make a blunder Wonder why? I’ll tell you, cause I’m the monster of the block And your heart’ll stop if you think you can mess with Killer Croc So stop before you get hurt, I’m as cold blooded as they come With a wit as sharp as my claws, one wrong step and you’re done! But you’re dumb to try and make a specimen out of me If you want to do some hunting then I’ll make you a real celebrity 'Steve Irwin:' G’day mates! Boy do I got a special treat for you all today We got a rare human croc that’s completely lost his brain (Hey!) Now watch out for his head, cause this fella packs a mean bite! But play it right and you got this sucker trapped for the whole night! Just grab onto 'im like this (What are you doing?!), keep his tail from thrashing about Ah, gotta avoid those sharp ones. Use some duct tape to shut his mouth! screams Inject a little of this, and this fella has gone from one Killer Croc To a joned up reptile with some bad anaphylactic shock 'Copperhead:' Don’t tread on me, or that’ll be the last sssstep you ever take I’m the biggest nightmare for the aussies and the Eastern States Make a fast break, and you won’t live to see the hospital bed When you get the deadly venom from the fangs of Copperhead! Dread the day you face a sssspliced up villain that wrecked the Bat I sssslip out of any grip, I move too fast for you to react Retreat or you’ll lose this encounter in a rout I’ll leave you pale in the face like my good ol cousin, Cottonmouth 'Steve Irwin:' Oi mate! Look at the size of those chompers! Haven’t seen a set like that since I wrestled with a Gila Monster Now this fella here thinks he has quite a killer bite right? But all you need to do is lock his mouth open real tight (Hey, let go of me!) Twist ‘im up real good like this and he won’t be moving an inch (Gaaah!) Leave the body in the freezer for a bit so he won’t flinch A human crocodile and a human snake, today’s been crazy mates! I’m so excited to see what’s next up on our plates 'Black Manta:' You’ve made a mistake, I’m not feral creatures like the other two I’m used to dealing with babbling land dwellers like you I conquered the sea alone with my genius and intellect The sea conquered you with a stab to the chest, last I checked 'Steve Irwin:' I’m not scared of you mate, you’re not even a real creature! Just some autistic boy who let some older men beat ya The show’s for critter’s, but croikey you’re such a tempting case I’ve never seen a man crazy enough to turn himself into a fish face! 'Black Manta:' Tough talk behind the camera. Why don’t you face me and back it up? I see through you like my laser vision, and you don’t look so tough When I'm through with you, you’ll end up more messed up than your teeth You don't stand a chance against a force stronger than the seas 'Steve Irwin:' Step out of that armor mate and try to say that all to me again I’ve wrestled with the craziest of ‘em all. I’d wrangle you in less than ten Heck, we all know the reason why you’re so pissed at the world all the time It sucks for you mate. Not being able to have your son on your side Poll I forgot who suggested this. Honestly screw outros. Category:Blog posts